


Beneath the Sun Tree

by dorcasdeadowes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Future Fic, Keyleth as the last surviving member of VM, Percy and Keyleth friendship, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcasdeadowes/pseuds/dorcasdeadowes
Summary: On a visit to the de Rolo descendants, Keyleth receives a final gift from Percy.





	Beneath the Sun Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr like a year ago but thought I should probably put it on here as well. I have mixed feelings but Marisha Ray called it beautiful and I trust her with my life.

The Voice of the Tempest visited the descendants of the Voice of the Machine less and less frequently as the centuries went on. The ever-changing skylines of the cities of the streets she had come of age in and about, fallen in love, fallen in battle, fallen in intoxication, only served as a reminder of her growing inconsequence. Better to be where she was needed, where some still called her by name rather than title or accomplishment.

Five Winter’s Crests passed between visits, then six, then twenty, then there was a letter from the Lady of Whitestone; an invitation that was met with ambivalence.

The Lady looked so much like her great great great great uncle, her great great great great grandmother with the cleverness of her great great great great grandfather. And yet, her eyes fell upon Keyleth without true focus, with apprehension. It was too sharp for her heart to handle.

But how could she say no?

None of the De Rolos knew exactly how or if they were related to their Aunt Keyleth; the youngest had only heard her mentioned in passing. Still, the Lady of Whitestone ensured her the best seat at the dinner table, urged her to join conversations, and fostered a general warmth between all.

In spite of this, however, Keyleth could only feel the crevice between her and the family, a tangible memory of her youth.

The festival was more of a comfort, the stalls and the lights and the running between them all. The beautiful and wondrous things people brought from all corners to show off in Whitestone as evidence of their hard work and genius.

The Lady of Whitestone found her toying with a mechanical panther, startling her as she said, “Might I have a moment of your time?”

“Oh!” cried Keyleth, “Of course.”

“I have something for you.”

Keyleth allowed herself to be pulled to one side and watched as a small golden box was pulled from a satchel.

“I was going through some of my father’s old things and I found this,” she said, holding it out. “I think you should take it with you.”

Keyleth took the box in her hands. It was beautiful and simple, minimally ornate. A small key sat in an even smaller lock at the front. Memories of a castle full of quarter elves came flooding back to her as she turned the key.

The box sprung open after half a dozen turns and a soft melody floated from it. The inside of the box was far more intricate than the exterior; carved ravens and wildflowers, a bear in heavy armour dancing in time with the key turning back into place.

“Thank you,” croaked Keyleth through tears. “What made you think I should have it?”

“There was a note stuck to it, I have it somewhere I’m sure.”

After rummaging through the satchel for a minute or two, the Lady retrieved a small piece of parchment.

With trembling hands Keyleth reached for it, recognising the handwriting at only a glance.

There, some five hundred years before, Percy had written “When this means nothing to you, it will mean everything to Keyleth.”

Any attempt at holding back tears faltered as Keyleth broke into sobs clutching the relic, letting the familiar music embrace her. So old, yet so beautiful.

A breeze shifted the leaves above her and it was then that Keyleth realised she was standing beneath the Sun Tree.


End file.
